Physics of Tea
by Lucy Tadinac
Summary: The Gifted fanfiction, Lauren and John slow burn romance Troubled girl in a need for sleep and something both need to happen Rated M for later chapters
1. CH 1- Oh, dreams oh, trouble

She headed to get herself some water while the same scene kept replaying in her head. Always the same never changed and did it trouble her. This definitely wasn't her first time but it got harder every time she had that same nightmare.

Her parents yelling at her… Them telling her she was a worthless mutie... Screaming why didn't she let them all die in that car crash, that it would be less trouble… accusing her that it is her fault… everything was her fault…. She knew the number, but how could 8-second dream last a lifetime… everything was happening in slow motion; glass her mother dropped never made it to the floor, water in the sink never stopped running…

She had love/hate relationship with her powers. She could create a shield within a second so it would be logical she would feel safe, but sometimes, even for a slightest sound or commotion she would raise them up and how many times did it almost cost her the hard-earned secrecy. She read some stuff online, she was grateful for the Internet and whole 21st-century fact but many things were mentioned, almost none of them explained. She was so frustrated by not knowing enough, not having enough information and this… nightmare. It was happening all over again; whenever she was under a lot of stress she would have the same problem. Not being able to sleep fall sleep past midnight and wake up before 3 A.M. heavy breathing, thirsty and scared. This was her 3rd or 4th night in a row, she stopped counting. While thinking about all going on around her she found and drank an almost whole bottle of water. Sitting on a couch completely zooned out she raised her shields when she heard him. Unaware that he wasn't here because of the sealmate talk she silently cursed, on which he smiled, to himself mostly. She didn't need this whole „sealmates" bullshit. And in her mind, he was here because of it.

Anyone who appreciated good looking man was unable not to stare… Tall, broad shoulders, dark-skinned, that semi-long jet black hair, not foreign to hard work. She had a feeling being with him would mean a lot of time outside, maybe not now but when this whole situation settles down. I mean, she could stare all she wanted, he was hers in the end but she had a hard time adapting to that fact. Forever? To find a forever person at 18? How would it work? Would two of them become obsessively possessive over one another? Jealousy? Other men/women? What would Andy say? Father? If he was terrible in her nightmare then this would be much worse. He was like 8 years older than her and… and she lost her too long train of thoughts when a noise of her name filled her ears.

„Lauren?"

„Sorry, what?"

„I asked if you're ok."

„Yeah, just couldn't sleep here for a second, I'll head back to my bed in mere seconds", she said as she was starting to get off the couch hoping to escape the whole whats wrong talk.

„Lauren…" he lingered „ Will you tell me whats wrong?" He sounded almost desperate to both of them, but she wasn´t in the mood for talking about anything, especially him.

„All is good. Just grabbed myself some water and going back to sleep." She mentally slapped herself for telling him two different stories as she was walking away. She knew she would end up telling him everything but she didn't like the idea of someone knowing everything about her.

She never found a lot online about sealmates after stumbling on the term but she knew some basics:

1) It's for life.

2) The rock in the relationship has a scar and the other one has an identical birthmark. She was stuck with a birthmark.

3) Happens to every mutant

4) Sealmates have some sort of connection.

Full stop. That's it. Whole internet and this is her knowledge. How were they paired together? Which birthmark? She had only a few and knew which one but some mutants are not as lucky, by a lack of knowledge or amount of birthmarks. What kind of connection? How do you connect? She met him, touched him and her birthmark started acting out? When will her birthmark stop burning? Do the same things apply to male and female mutants? What if there are some things he couldn't answer? There were a lot of mutants around them but she wasn't planning on asking any of the females… she doubted Blink could give her the info, she had more than some bumps on he life road with or without this bullshit, and frankly, she didn't like the redhead. Too close, too touchy, too `I don't care he is not paired with me´ sort of person. She was already getting jealous without realizing it and by the look of it, it won't get any better.

Lauren was scared. She was freaking out because she didn't know what her parents were thinking of her, why Andy wasn't talking to her, scared for her life, freedom, secrecy, and privacy. This whole John, sealmate, burn-fricking birthmark wasn´t helping. She wanted to scream her lungs out but knew that wouldn't help anyone. How was she supposed to adapt to this new way of living?

She was on her way, almost reached her bed while John was stuck in the same position how she left him. Occupied with his own thoughts.

He was scared. This was her 6th night of not sleeping and it was getting not only to her but to him as well. He knew she cared for other humans and mutants, wouldn't let them suffer but this was showing her lack of knowledge on their shared seal. He knew about the seal moment scar showed up. To John, it sounded silly, the whole idea of being scared and having a flash of a gorgeous blonde girl in the process. He didn't tell anyone, promptly because he wasn't supposed to have any scars. Now Marcos knows, but he isn't aware of who the seal is referring to. In the beginning, he felt lucky, she truly was beautiful, but when he first saw her another trail of thoughts crossed his mind. Lauren was so young. She must have been a child when he got it and it made him feel guilty. He was a man with so much stuff and problems… How could he trouble with everything that came with him?

He has to find a way of talking to her. Just to make her sleep. Her lack of sleep is affecting him, these headaches and tiredness are not traits you want in your illegal-yet-saving-mutant-lives-group leader. To him, Lauren is the most beautiful creature in the world, yet he could see past it. Bags under her eyes, tremor in her hands when she is playing with air, concern and fear and something else John couldn't decipher in her eyes. He was sure her mother noticed. Caitlin has proven herself many times over last weeks as a caring mother and nurse, but somehow he had a feeling she didn't know how to approach her daughter now like she needed a push. Certain it is not a problem of loving her less, just her believing Lauren told her everything and now that's gone. Lauren was hiding her biggest secret from her mother who knew everything about her friend fights, boyfriends, concerns and scares for future. Somehow John knew Caitlin and Lauren had a good, healthy mother-daughter relationship, but he felt his assistance would be needed.

Joh wasn't one of those shirtless people. His need to hide the scar and the story behind it too great. On his left side, just above his waist-line was a roundish scar. He knew she had a birthmark there and was unable to get smug of his features when he thought of seeing it once in the future. He knew her birthmark was burning. Although sealmates were a private thing and something that was different for every couple he knew some things. Her burning will become worse, with that so will her lack of sleep, tiredness, tremor, headaches, possible nightmares and he had to make sure both of them don't suffer possible negative outcome, they had months but he wanted to make sure he had enough time and patience to teach her everything she wanted to know. Sonya could probably talk to her, definitely Marcos, but first, he should make sure she knows. That will be a talk to remember.

Those were his last thoughts before he drifted off to sleep. That left only Lauren awake in HQ, wondering how will she talk to her mother.


	2. CH 2 - Yell that talk

It was her 9th night of barely sleeping. It wasn't a situation she wasn't feeling well, but a situation she wasn't feeling at all. Everything was just passing by her, voices, people, talks… thoughts of being good at hiding it only ones in her mind. She was still quirky, witted teenager on the outside, except on moments no one was looking at her… only in situation two of them being able to say something is wrong.

Her birthmark burning like hell, and not enough sleep was getting to her. Him also, if she was an absolute mess, he was feeling some lighter annoyance. Between other mutants, it was a full-on feeling of pain and discomfort but Johnny was indestructible and it was scaring him. Johnny was hit by a truck and truck just bounced off, after he discreetly made sure Lauren wasn't in any pain and just rubbed her lower back he felt relieved. It meant that each of the mutants feels the same amount of pain the other one is at the moment, so if he felt little to no pain when he got hit by a truck she was feeling exactly that, almost nothing, and other way around but he would never be able to feel a finger cut or stubbed toe.

Finding it interesting, the way their seal will never work the same way it does for other mutants, John almost reached his destination. Caitlin was sitting next to and talking to someone. Usually, he would wait. Caitlin was the only nurse in HQ, he would give her and hers patient privacy and peace, it could save mutant lives but his thoughts ran to cute troubled blonde and he decided it was more important. Knocking on a door frame he was surprised when he found his favorite shield making mutant, talking to her mother, or at least trying to.

„Caitlin, do you have a minute?", he asked her.

„She does. I'll leave you two alone. My thing wasn't that important anyway…" Lauren lowered her voice and slowed down her talk as she was leaving the room.

She still wasn´t aboard with this whole John/sealmates thing and she needed time. Information! Also, patience, a person of trust and confidence. Knowing Johnny will become everything she needed at her plea, Lauren shivered.

„ Sorry, I didn't know you two were having a talk," John said as he was sitting down next to Caitlin. He was cursing himself for not checking who was the other person, but he was so into his mind and thoughts of helping Lure that he forgot… that sounds wrong… he really needs to make her get some sleep.

„Doesn't matter. I don't think we would get far anyway. She just seems so moody, and weird lately and… sorry", she started rambling but stopped midway, „Is there someone that needs my help, I haven't heard anything."

„Actually, I wanted to talk to you about Lauren. I met her only weeks ago and I don't want to intrude or play smart but I saw a good share of troubled mutants here…" trailing off he actually looked at Caitlin, she had warm eyes, and feeling of acceptance came overflowing him. „ Lauren has troubles sleeping. She is almost always awake and she just seems off to me. It started after Clarice's portals so I thought it was just tiredness but it continued. And it never stopped. I often find her awake on the sofa near the kitchen, staring blankly in nothing. You know her, Caitlin, more than I do so I think she would talk to you, it may be hard, but please try", John was trying not to sound too desperate. He didn't want Caitlin to find out about the seal from him.

That was it, with that he got up and left Caitlin wandering more about her daughter. She noticed some bags under her eyes, but the place is not easy to sleep in. Someone is always awake and making noise but thought of Lauren having problems besides that never occurred to her. During her 3 years of hiding her powers, she was always calculated, good student, organized, never slept in late, popular, barely sick. But… One person, that type of secret and being so good at everything else, she had to snap somewhere. Mutant or not, too much is too much. She was a nurse and mental health of her own daughter never crossed her mind. Even after she found out about her powers she never wandered how could she be so perfect. Feeling guilty, wrong and mostly scared she went to find her. It was her daughter, clearly having problems.

After having this brief although difficult conversation, half disappointed on how he handled the conversation, John went to find his best friend. Someone who could tell him more about the topic. Considering just blurting out everything, even John could feel how his face held a horrified expression-Marcos was with Sage talking about something that could clearly wait because when Marcos saw Johns face he told her to wait. This is going to be very good or very very bad. Problem is, usually, it's the other.

„I have a person you need to talk to. Not now, but somewhere in near future. Quite important," John said hoping Marcos would get a hint from nothing.

„Okay? I will but who and what about.?" Marcos just stood there puzzled hoping usually straight-forward John would make sense.

„Sealmates…", trailing off, John looked in direction of certain blonde that had his mind captured.

„Why, she has no one here… Oh..." Marcos was looking at John like he was bomb ready to explode. „You're kidding, right? Are you kidding? Now? Her? Oh, you're not kidding…"

It was some news for Marcos and at least some trouble to take off Johns' shoulders.

„Yes her, and yes now. Will you please talk to her? About birthmark stuff, I don´t know anything about it and she has some problems." John knew it was the other way around for Lorna and Marcos. Lorna was one with a scar and Marcos was the one with a birthmark. It had nothing to do with sex nor powers and abilities just ones with scar are sort of backbone in the relationship. Being one with the birthmark he knew Marcos had some relevant info for Lauren plus he was easy-going and easy to talk to. He had hunch Lauren will appreciate that.

„Sure. When do you want me to talk to her? I can just now, I have some time, Sage can wait", Marcos tried to offer, being curious now, but John stopped him and he was surprised when he heard it.

„She has some troubles now so I wouldn't like to get in the way. I have a plan for this situation but it has a few stages. She talks to her mother about her problems, I get her to talk to me about those problems, we have the talk and you two talk and we see how things will move on from that. Simple as that."

„Yes, very simple. You say a word and I will talk to her, but please don´t make her freak out on me. You have to tell her basic information. She is your sealmate", highlighting word your he went to find Sage, feeling curious and excited about the talk and new couple in HQ.

Caitlin, on the other hand, wasn't too happy. Still feeling worried about her talk with Lauren and on her way to find her and have this over with. She found her with Andy, happy and relieved she was playing some old board games with her brother after not talking quite a time. That was also something that wasn't feeling right. Yes, they fought but they always found way around it. She almost felt sorry for interrupting but when Lauren started talking and half explaining she was glad she interrupted.

„Lauren, sweetheart, can we talk please?"

„You are only this nice when something is wrong, my fault or will be very wrong."

„Don't be cheeky, little lady… this is serious. I noticed you were a bit off. Is there something special or you're just not feeling well lately?" she asked offering her an escape plan if she wasn't in the mood for the talk she had a feeling was going to be serious and tiring for both of them.

Lauren had a feeling her face was as white as snow when she heard the question. How did she notice? She never noticed before? Is it written on her forehead? Is she scratching her birthmark too often? Did John tell her? What else did John tell her? Having a glimpse of talk with John in the near future she decided to try and play away with the question.

Worries and question must've been written on her face when her mother changed her approach by telling her to sit down an start talking.

„Its just so much. The change came too fast. Adaption time-zero, and I like to have time to get there on time and to make things right. I didn't get that now. This whole situation resembles time right after I discovered my powers. I was so scared. Scared for you guys, I would never forgive myself if something happened because I'm a mutant and wasn't there to protect you. Don't worry, that time was much more stressful than this and I got past it. I'll get over this too", with that she went to get up and leave but her mum grabbed her hand. Holding her there, heat from her palm forcing her to look into her eyes.

„But what cost?"

„What?" Lauren asked, not sure what her mother was talking about.

„What cost? Lauren, you're a perfect kid…

„Yeah, right, and we are here why again. Oh right, I'm not a mutant so we can just leave", said Lauren interrupting her mother

„Listen to me; you're smart, organized, good, emphatic, you can find a way with everyone… How can you be not perfect? Your grades rose after the car crash, you became better if that was even possible… things you're doing here, the way you try to help everyone, no matter what it is, you make me so proud, I am not ashamed that you're a mutant, not even mad you didn't tell me earlier, I understand your fear… no matter the opportunity I would gladly say: `Yes, that's my daughter! You have a problem with that?´ but sweetie, no one can be that perfect…" slowly changing her way of talk from excitedly fast to slow and gentle she let her take on their talk.

„I have nightmares…", almost afraid to talk, and on the verge of crying she let her mother know the easiest thing to understand.

„I have trouble sleeping, I can't sleep till past midnight and then in the dream it feels like days before I wake up, just an hour later", she was crying now proceeding to tell her everything. "You and dad are yelling at me, insulting me, telling m-me its all my f-fault… I know you and dad would never do that, but that's why it's scary, what if one day I just wake up and this whole picture of a happy, loving and accepting family goes away… you told me I should've let us all die in that car crash and dad agreed telling it would be easier for all of us, saying it would be less trouble… the worst thing, everything was happening in slow motion, you dropped a glass but it never hit the floor and water from tap never stopped running, but your words, they were so fast, so many of them and none of comfort…. Not once did you stop an think this is our daughter with her biggest problem yet, she needs me to be her mother now more than ever."

Caitlin just stared at her in shock, she knew Lauren was aware that those were just fears, none of it true, but it hurt her to hear it. Her own daughter thinking she isn't able to trust her. By the time she finished, she was crying, it was hurting her. Hurting her heart so much.

Lauren was looking at her mother's tearful eyes, crying but finding comfort in her eyes. One of those brown orbs with splashes of green and gold in them that just make you feel at home. Warm fluffy carpet with a mug of hot chocolate. That's what it made her feel like. Then she hugged her. Putting all her troubles, fears and doubts about it.

„Sweetie, why didn't you tell me before? We could've talked. You know you can always come to me, I'm your mom, it's my job to help you any way I can… I understand why you didn't come to me before, but let it show like that..? you are not a person that shows its weak side, you hide I yet some noticed it. I'm so-„

„What do you mean some noticed it? Who?"

Caitlin mentally slapped herself before continuing:„I don't think it would be nice-„

„Mum, who told you to talk to me?"

„No one told me to talk to you. I tried this morning but John interrupted us. He told me that he noticed something was off, but it wasn't his idea, I was planning this all along, he just gave an extra push when he said you weren't sleeping and he wondered if I could talk to you. He was very polite saying it. He didn't want to make a great fuss."

„Aww, that's nice from him. It's nice to see people around here care for more than just your physical health, don't you agree? I'm sorry but I have to interrupt our bonding moment, promised Clarice I would meet her in the backyard to practice a bit" with this new information she got from her mother another long, strong and much-needed hug happened before she left.

She made up with Andy, and this was the only thing that she could tell her mother that's left. Yes, she has the whole sealmates problem to take care of, but this was enough for one day, maybe more. Now she has to worry about how to get back her dad and that Lorna girl.

Feeling quite good about herself and way she handled news about John mom told her, Lauren left to find Clarice. She ended up liking the female very much. She was troubled but honest and nice, generally easy to be around and Lauren needed it now. She was closest Lauren would call a friend but she needed to find someone first.

After Caitlin told her John and herself talked Lauren felt strong desire to see him. Maybe share a few words. Share some of the air in the same space. Know something about each other. She was happy with her reasons for seeing him.

Oh, and did she find him. In his office, talking to Sonya and then… hugging her? She was raised to be polite, never make a scene and she waited. This scene isn't making her approach any less questionable

Sonya left his office and smiled to Lauren when she passed her… Lauren went inside smiling as she stood in front of his desk. All good positive vibes pulsing from her.

„Thank you… I don't know how else to put it, but I feel extremely grateful to have you in my life because how else could I find a person better than Andy at messing with my business. Me not sleeping is MY problem! Me feeling and looking like crap is MY thing! This whole sealmates situation between two of us doesn't mean you can go talk with MY mother BEHIND MY BACK! It takes some balls you know. If you truly knew me, like you think you do, you would know that this was the stupidest thing you could've done. This type of caring for me is NOT helping you. I am allowed to have my own privacy, you can't take that away from me. I'm done with you."

Just before she could leave his office, John grabbed her hand, moved around the table and closed the door she reacher for to open. He sat her on one of two chairs in front of his desk as he occupied the other one.

„I'm sorry. But, can I take from this little speech hat you talked to your mother?" After looking at Luren trying to find any sign of her will to speak to him and failing he continued

„Look, I know how independent you are, I guessed your mother will try to talk to you at some point but I wanted to give her some push. Through the connection, I noticed you weren't sleeping and I decided to talk to your mother." Once again trying to find glimpses of any reaction to his talk they made eye contact. He could see through her blues. Icy cold in color but so warm and secure in feeling.

„I do care for you. I don't want to lose you. Lauren", he said as he instinctively held her hand, „You are the most important person in my life and I all I want is for you to be well and happy if that means backing off, then I shall do so."

He let go of her hand, stood up and walked over to the door. Opened them and sat back at his desk. This would give her some choice. Now at the opposite side of the table, he was looking at the way she was looking at the hand he was holding just seconds ago.

She stood and she left, leaving him half satisfied by her reaction and half worried for her actually leaving.

He couldn't lose Lauren. After seeing what happened to other mutants that passed through here who ignored their seal and their mate he decided that will not be an outcome for them. He didn't care for himself, knowing very well he would survive, he was more worried for her. He found Lauren very interesting; she was organized, intelligent, well-behaved and calm. No matter what she would always keep herself steady and calm, more often than not being the voice of reason in HQ. At such a young age an so little experience in being a mutant on the run, her ideas were often better than his own. But, what intrigued him the most was her voice.

John fell for those eyes and that long always loose hair but what cached his senses was her voice. Calm and so warm, her voice was like coming home and finally relaxing after long days on missions. Sometimes, in the middle of the night, he would hear a certain melody humming through the HQ. In the middle of the war and everything being rushed around them, John knew who would have such cool to humm. He could listen to her for days; just talking, humming. Call him possessive, but she was his but he was also hers.

Looking forward to their next talk he got back to plans they could use to save Laurens dad and Lorna. He was worried for Lorna, she was his right-hand woman on this thing, and no matter how much they tried, Marcos and Sage just couldn't bring that rough theatrical finish to their missions.

After leaving what seemed to be speechless John Lauren actually wen to find Clarice. The closest thing to a friend she had around here. Clarice not being so lucky in ability to hide her powers. Very purple-rose hair and almost neon green eyes, you could tell right away she was a mutant. Lauren felt sorry for the girl when she explained how her ex-boyfriend left her to …fires in the parking lot. Lauren on the other hand, not knowing exactly what to say told her about her boyfriend, or better say ex-boyfriend. One time things were getting quite heated up and after seeing her in underwear he left her because „who wants a girl with those", explaining Clarice what he meant by it and showing her, Clarice got very worried but promised not tell a living soul. That's how their friendship was born. We find a friend in times of trouble times of need. Already knowing quite a bit about one another Lauren decided it was ok to ask Clarice about the seals and what she knows about them.

„I'm not all so familiar with the topic, I also should find an experienced person to talk to." Lauren kept quiet wanting Clarice to continue

„This new scar over my eye… it didn't just happen I mean without anything. I got a flash of this person, red hair, buzzcut, denim jacket. never saw their face, but I bet whoever that is, has the same thing over their eye."

„Yeah, those are basically the same thing I know. But you said you saw a glimpse when you got that scar?" asking in half statement, half question tone Lauren answered.

„Yup, I know that person with a birthmark is born with it and it sort of is there till the other side of the seal gets is beauty mark", ironically pointing towards her purplish line over her eye Clarice continued: „May I ask why?"

„Just asking for a friend," Lauren said the stupidest thing she could and they both burst out laughing.

John heard that beautiful sound coming from outside when a string of pain hit him because he wasn't the one making her laugh. But that will change soon.

 **A/N - Hey guys, here is another chapter, this is the longest I have written yet :)**

 **I own nothing these are just my wishes and imagination**

 **Stay tuned and in a good mood :)**


	3. CH 3 - Tea and notes

Wanting to catch John before they left to get Lorna and Reed, Caitlin was speeding through the HQ. Not wanting much, just to thank him for giving another pointer in Laurens problems and to say what was troubling her daughter. Feeling like it would be nice for him to know whats going on, what was that something that was keeping her from sleeping. She had a feeling that it would be easier for him to concentrate on the mission they all needed to go right. Finding only Sage and some kids and mutants that weren't going on a mission, she left with Lauren and Andy. Although nor religious, silently praying in the car before arriving and starting. Soon enough incredibly high amounts of stress will come crashing on her overwhelming her if she only knew what else is going to happen to her children.

Looking through the window, waiting for the bus with prisoners they are trying to free John heard Clarice shift in the background. Finding her as well as her powers interesting, John took her under his wing. Giving her a chance to „take back" her powers, and build up her confidence as a powerful mutant but mostly as a human, he was very happy when he saw her progress. Unaware that half of the progress she owes to Lauren.

„I'm glad to see your powers are getting back to normal and to see your confidence is building." John started, hoping to strike a conversation realizing that the bus is long to arrive.

„Oh, well, thanks." Not being in a mood to talk a lot, Clarice shrugged of Johns comment.

„Glad to help. If you need anything, I'm sure anyone in HQ would like to help", insisting on this conversation only because he was here to save his right-hand woman, and sealmate of his best friend and admit it or not, it was making him quite nervous, plus this was Lauren's first mission.

„Yes, I know, Lauren made sure I know that. I like her enough to want her to stay", oblivious to the fact John was the reason Lauren was asking her about her scar.

„Yes, she is. Can I take from that you two were spending some time together?" wanting to find out more now Laurens name came up.

„Sure we did. Half of my development you were complimenting was because of her. When she told me what she went through I felt sorry for her and asked her if she could help me. I would say she was happy to." Now wanting to talk and feeling happy that she could tell someone about the things she and her friend went through, she continued.

„We started off slowly. In the beginning, just me trying to form my portals, small but formed. Getting them bigger. The most difficult part was when she insisted on trying her new abilities on me. She would create something like a circular wall around me and make me portal myself out of it." Smiling at the memories she looked at John. She saw something that resembled pride on his face

„Continue…" John asked her, his focus shifting from her to Lauren and how she was even better than he supposed and gave her credit.

„It took me a couple of lessons. Eventually, I got it, that's why I'm here. Don't get me wrong," she proceeded hoping he wouldn't get offended; „Thant you, but her approach had a better influence on me. I would bet my progress wouldn't be as fast if it was only you helping me."

Great sense of pride overflowed John. Simultaneously concern left him because he knew Lauren could take care of herself. It was comforting. Smiling to Clarice he turned to the window just in time to see something little group from a nearby roof was also seeing.

The bus was approaching and Andy wasn't able to send enough destructive power to bus tire but then Lauren had an idea. Since Andy was new to this whole mutants and powers thing he could only use them when under a lot of stress and emotion.

„Its all your fault! We are here because of you! It's your fault for the bullies! If you were normal none of this would have happened!", with that, he pushed to the side and as she understood he was going to blow up the entire bus, Lauren used her shields to localize his powers only on the tire and that's when the show started for others.

Seeing the bus stopped in the wrong place Lauren cursed herself and Andy for not being able to control his powers yet. Worried for her father Lauren found herself wishing someone else was alive and well after all of this. Shots fired and sounds of fight and pain filled her ears. At that point, something happened. A sudden feeling of emptiness came crushing over her. Feeling like she was that helpless kid from before the accident she instinctively tried to put up her shields and…. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Just a numb feeling of emptiness and lack of control, because the air wasn't something that would bow to her now. Feeling this strange sensation they ran towards the car. But just before they reached the car something else happened. Already cursing her lack of powers and now this pain, so strong and almost unbearable…. She fell. Fell to the floor screaming in pain like she never felt before. Thinking she got shot both Lauren and her mother checked for signs of bleeding but nothing and then it struck her again, it was like a pulsating sensation. And it came from within her body. Head, back, abdomen, legs and her fists, just burning in pain. As pain stopped being as intense, the trio got in the car as they waited and picked up Reed. Lauren still feeling pain but pulling on a straight strong face because her dad was next to her. Hoping she could sleep a bit better that night she put all her focus on her dad. Injured and in need of new knee screws.

Feeling weird because he just got beaten up, John went through Clarice's portal as well as Sonya, Marcos, and Lorna. Happy all of them are safe, he stopped dead in his tracks. Lauren; an amount of pain she must be feeling.

„Whats wrong?" Lorna asked seeing one of her closest friends had concern written on is forehead.

„Marcos, Clarice." That was it. From his tone, they knew it was something important. Plus, he was leading them to the side, away from people who knew nothing of his seal situation and Lauren.

„Will you check on Lauren when we get back? This was her first mission and I want to make sure she is fine?" he addressed Clarice as Lorna and Sonya went back inside HQ.

„Sure.?" Clarice herself wasn't sure if that was a question or an answer but she took from John look that she should head inside.

Once making sure Clarice is out of sight John gave Marcos a desperate look. one that mutant whose mate is in pain or danger can give.

„I'm sure she's fine. She has been on the run and has been hiding her secret for so long. I don't think one planned broken tire that will get her dad out of jail did anything to her mental state.

„And I'm sure that she is a lot of pain. Pulse was there. If I could feel pain in that fight what do you mean happened to her."

As men were staring at each other car with whole Strucker family came in. Hoping outside were Andy helping his father to walk but Lauren held her mother back.

„Don't tell anyone what happened near the car. Please." Giving her mother a firm look and silently pleading her to tell Andy the same Lauren walked around the car and pass John and Marcos. Still not talking to John, Lauren had no reason to be held back. Her mission was to get her dad well and walking normally with getting some more sleep now one trouble was off her mind.

„John, do you have a second or am I interrupting." She gestured her hand between him and Marcos before John told Marcos to get inside, they would catch up.

„Whats up? You managed to talk to Lauren?"

„Yes, I wanted to thank you. I've been meaning to talk to get for some time but never had a chance. She tried to play it off but I got her to talk. I thought it would be ok to let you know what the problem was. She told me its nightmares. She has them and can't sleep after she wakes up." Awkward pause was created just before she continued

„I thought it would be ok for you to know because you run this place and you should know if something is off with any of us. Thank you again", before another long and awkward pause could take place she smiled and left leaving taken aback John.

Why did it never occur to him that problem is with nightmares. No wonder girl couldn't sleep. He had those after he came back from the desert and they take some toll on a person if not addressed on time. Now he had a plan.

Next night, disappointed her insomnia and nightmares hadn't stopped, Lauren went to the kitchen to grab herself some water. Next to the fridge was a cup of hot tea. With a note. The smell of the tea just taunting her to drink it and fall back asleep but she knew who it was from. She didn't read the note nor did she drink her tea. Note ending up in a trash can, she took her water bottle and went back to bed. Trying almost desperately to fall back asleep but failing sound of crash drawing her out of thoughts around 4. Seeming to be only one disturbed she went down to see what was going on. Shield at the ready she found Lorna sweeping the broken cup from the floor, swearing because it's not metal.

„Do you need any help with that?" Lauren asked trying to be nice.

„Can you pass me the paper towels. Thanks. Can't believe I'm saying this but sorry. I mean sorry for waking you up." Lorna said as she started to damp the towels with still great smelling tea.

„No problem. I wasn't sleeping anyway. Nightmares." Lauren blurted that out and then stopped her hand before clapping her mouth. If she clapped her mouth it would mean that there was something wrong but if she was ok with saying it, it would seem it is a just one-time thing.

„Really? You should talk to John. He makes the best tea for nightmares. This was it actually. Pity, it got cold."

„You had the same problem?" asking that Lauen continued to apologize „Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. Must be a lack of sleep."

„No problem. Yeah. I'm serious, talk to him. Bye now, pregnant women should get enough sleep and I'm pretty sure Marcos is counting", Lorna finished their conversation in a humorous tone and leaving Lauren to her already overused thoughts. It was more than a week since her yelling at John sorted out nothing. Maybe it was time for a different approach.

Next night she left him a note in a mug she thought he would try using.

„ _Lorna cursed you for not using metal"_

No smiley face, nothing. When she woke up that night she went to the kitchen. Another mug. This time note was on top of the tea, opened so she had to read it.

„ _It kills the taste"_

She didn't drink it but she was glad he read it and used the same mug she put her own note in. She wanted to drink it. Desperate for sleep, but left it there. Maybe someone else finds it and show it more affection.

Heading back to her room she was thinking about going back to the kitchen. It was a waste, such a good-smelling tea left untouched. She knew it had to be something of his; she tried every boxed tea they had in the HQ and this was way better.

Tomorrow morning, on her way to the kitchen, reaching for her mug she was left disappointed. Her mug wasn't there. It had colorful sheep at the top with unnaturally long mix-matched legs. She found that mug the first time she was making her mother some coffee and in her mind decided that it will be her mug. Not knowing who usually uses it, she would take it for her tea. She wasn't much of a coffee drinker and this was close enough.

„Hey, have you seen that cool mug with sheep. I always use in the morning for my tea" she was talking to no one specific, as she just heard a person behind her.

„I didn't realize we had to label our mugs now," Sage answered, Lauren never liked her, here's the reason.

„I just meant…. I always use it… oh never mind…" Lauren still wasn't sleeping and wasn't in the mood for Sage, Sonya, her mom, anyone actually so she decided to check the roof.

After getting there she remembered the talk about risks and dangers and whatnot Marcos gave her when he found her there only couple days after they came in. thinking how nothing much can actually happen she proceeded to sit very close to access doors. Of course, he had to find her there.

Discovering her as she was just sitting with eyes closed, mind wandering to imaginary places where they could live in peace, and the comfort of each other. Yes, she disliked the idea of John and whole sealmates mess but now, it was only thing and he was the only person she could really count on. Being there and supporting her. Why would mutants get sealed together if it wasn't a good match if it didn't mean something good could develop from it? Train of thoughts she was letting rush through her mind was interrupted with a cough.

„Again?"

„At least I'm very close to the door this time", Lauren answered knowing she was busted, already saying goodbye to her sanctuary she continued. „Look, I really am sorry, but downstairs is always busy and I just need some alone time. I don't know where else to go."

„We let you go in the woods, more than enough room for you to be alone and undisturbed", Marcos was trying to offer but with no result.

„Not a woodsy type. Leafs, branches, fresh air, not really safe for my generation."

Marcos was seeing where this was heading. He saw her more than once entering the woods with Clarice, practicing, talking, hanging around, none of his business but she would come out covered in dirt and seemed to have nothing against it.

„Hmm; So, afraid to go alone, or afraid someone might find you because they are a very woodsy type?"

Her response, or better said, lack of it told him everything. It was enough for one day. The same thought crossed their minds at the same time, so when Marcos was ready to tell her to get back inside she was already on her feet. Just before she could open the door he grabbed her hand and said something he was unaware would change her mind about many things.

„He does care. Yes, he has an odd way of showing it but if you give him a chance…"

„I'm afraid and it is hard to just let go of fears I collected considering relationships since I found out", with that she left

That night she was unable to fall asleep anyway. Tossing and turning she just went downstairs at her usual time. Finding tea in a mug, her mug with a note. Most beautiful note she would ever read.

„ _Whatever we got if you want I'm willing to share… "_

Drinking the tea she went back to her bed, feeling sleep taking over, she let her mind fall into dreamless sleep…

 **A/N - Hey guys :)**

 **I won't be able to update until next Sunday and after that, it will be once a week Sunday**

 **Stay chill :)**


	4. CH 4 - Consequences of tea

Having this strangest feeling of waking up, Lauren opened her eyes, it had to be day, the light was too strong. Not waking up sweaty and heavy breathing she was left with a feeling of missing on something. Was everything she remembered from the last couple of weeks just a dream. She hoped not because that would mean he isn't there. Her feeling of being left alone was setting in and just as she was starting to panic, manically blinking and roaming all around the room she stopped on a dark shape that was just emitting comfort.

„It's nice to see you had a good night sleep", figure left but Lauren knew who it was.

Suddenly feeling less confused, scared and worried, a sensation of freshness and security settled in as she stretched out in her bed, yawned and blinked few more times, just to be sure. Wondering what time it was, Lauren reached for her watch and she was nicely surprised. Firstly mistaking it for 2 in the night she let her logic take over and tell her it was two PM. She was sleeping all that time and she had zero nightmares, no waking up and all that made her feel good. Strange but good.

When people are trapped in their bubble of negativity and that bubble gets burst they are left with a feeling of being exposed. No matter how hard it is for people inside that bubble, it is making them feel safe. Now, Laurens bubble was nonexistent and it scared her. What happened during the night? Did Lorna break another mug? How long was he standing there waiting for her to wake up? Who knew except him and her? All these thoughts troubling her and she had nowhere to go. No one to talk to. No way was she going to tell her mother and she had no friends here. Maybe, Clarice, she was a friend but would it be nice to bother her with it?

This train of thoughts was rushing through her mind, crashing, turning and making her feel tired although she just had a 12-hour sleep. Already downstairs and ready to get herself some tea, she was surprised to find her wake up tea done in her mug. It made her day. He knew what her favorite tea was and what mug she was using in the morning. Maybe Sage mentioned it in one of her bitchy morning rants but she would bet this was only him. Looking at the mug and smiling like an idiot she smelled the tea, scrunched her nose in godawful taste and smiled again because he was caring. If this was his way of caring she was in for it. No note this time but they both knew it wasn't needed.

She had another „date" with woods and Clarice. Green eyed girl was no longer needing help, but they both agreed that they appreciated the time spent together; talking, practicing, getting stuff off their shoulders.

Not even realizing she passing behind Lorna's back until she heard

„Told you, you should talk to him. Even without the talk, he knew you needed the tea"

Feeling startled she carried on into the wood but Lorna's talk was based on more than just their 4 AM talk. Lauren knew information around this place were spreading like wildfire so it had to be Marcos.

 ***Flashback***

„What was that outside? With John?"

„Oh, nothing. Just something he had on his mind for some time. Nothing to worry about." Marcos wasn't sure if he should tell his mate about a new relationship starting to develop in their HQ. She just came back and local gossip was not something she would like to put her mind to.

„Marcos? If something is on his mind I should be aware of that. I help him run this place!", seeing the look on Marcos face she had a realization „or someone?"

„Lorna, this is none of our business. We should leave him to take care of that. „

„You know."

„I'm his best friend. Trust me it's not something he can't take care of himself."

„Ok, but I will find out who it is about."

Lorna found out that night. Cute little blondie came to the kitchen, unable to sleep, smelling the tea. She would pass it off but something in the way she said nightmares, not one but plural. Hoping to change her mind, Lorna told her to talk to John. Next night another full mug, but the third night she was met with an empty mug. That was it. She knew something good is about to happen.

After Lorna´s strange comment, Lauren left into the wood to find Clarice. Finding her and discovering she wasn't in a mood to talk they just practiced. What seemed like hours ended up with Lauren being able to create a shield of water coming from a nearby river. Everything around her green, brown and woodsy she let herself concentrate on one clean thing. Little river that seemed like it could be frozen or dried out in a matter of minutes became her inspiration. If she could do this it would mean her powers are evolving and she is able to make use of it. Together, Lauren and Clarice figured out that waterfronts are harder to create and manipulate but are easier to dismiss. Could be that or the fact that this power is new and Lauren isn't able to create such a powerful shield.

So, those hours passed Clarice proposed to head back inside but Lauren decided to stay just a bit longer. Not being afraid of woods but the fact someone could find her she shivered at the thought of what could happen if he finds her.

„It really is nice to see you got some good night sleep. I was hoping you wouldn't drink the tea last night, it would give me an excuse to care for you a bit more."

Without turning around and seeing who the voice belonged to, Lauren knew and with that knowledge, she spoke „Thank you… but I wouldn't mind another tea", she was trying to offer him another way to care for her.

„Oh, I will. It takes a couple of times to get rid of nightmares completely."

Now turned around, only thing Lauren was able to think about was him. Standing there, plain jeans and grey tee, but shining because the sun was reflecting off that little river. First, she smiled but then she started laughing. God, was he glad to hear her voice. Even in those weird laugh sounds, she is creating, John could listen to her for days without stopping.

„Glad I can make you laugh", he said smiling; „but what is so funny?"

„You're shining... Its sun and water and reflection but you don't look funny, quite good to be honest and I'm having an awkward laugh because I don't know what to say", with that she stopped and just looked at him smiling.

He was hers. Till the end of the time, she would be able to count on this strong, caring, indestructible and most importantly, great tea cooking man. It made her happy, so happy she was unable to erase the smile from her face. Who would say one night of quality sleep could change her mind so much.

„He does care. Yes, he has an odd way of showing it but if you give him a chance…"

„What?" John knew she was speaking to him but he was unable to conclude what she meant from that.

„Marcos said it to me. I like him, it was the second time he caught me on the roof and he didn't make a great fuss because of it," smiling through the memory Lauren continued „ It made me change my mind concerning things with tea…. And you" it was something that seemed like a longest awkward silence moment in the world. She looked him in the eyes before saying it, during pronouncing it and after.

They were looking at each other. For the first time actually looking. Past physical appearance and curiosity, looking into each other. Looking at what seemed like thoughts, hopes, unaccomplished dreams, dreams in creating, needs, feelings, and sensations…

„Did it hurt?" referring to an event just days before that left him so worried for his mate

„What? When I fell from heaven?" laughing, Lauren showed her almost white blonde hair and with finger created aureole above her head. But seeing John face she just knew what he was referring to and he was serious about it.

„I don't even know how to describe it. I would say it hurt like being hit by a truck but you are an expert in that area," now proceeding to sit on a nearby tree she he followed her before she continued to describe everything „At one moment I felt weak, my powers were not there, I have felt empty and weak and easily destroyed in my life but this was worse. Like all happiness that came from my powers was gone. I felt dead because that is what I would be without them. Then we left to the car and just before I reached it a shot of pure pain came hitting my abdomen, falling I understood it came from inside but not like a cramp but like my whole body is being stabbed from the inside. My mom tried to find a bullet wound but then everything started hurting. My legs, back, and even my fists. That was the strangest sensation. One time when I was little I was so angry with my dad, I don't remember what it was about but I hit a wall so hard that my on of the bones in my fist broke." Smiling at the memory again she went on explaining: „This was different, it was like someone hit me in a fist, I don't really know how to explain it. The suddenly pain subdued and it stopped by the time we reached HQ. I told my mom not to tell anyone and you know the rest.

„I'm sorry. I think you should know; Mutant responsible for our powers disappearing is called Pulse. A long time ago he was on our side but he got caught. We were friends and it wasn't the easiest thing to see him there." John was looking at the ground as he was telling that story „Glad to see you are no longer in pain."

„It was there and then it wasn't, I just don't understand; my powers have nothing to do with pain"

„No… but it is mine. It has something to do with us being sealmates. I understand if you don't want to talk about it."

Sensing John was now looking at her, Lauren thought about how knowing more about their seal could actually benefit her so she looked at him and bowed her head in a way he could read as a sign for him to continue.

„The pain situation; you were feeling the pain I was feeling at the moment", just as she tried to make a comment on how he is indestructible John carried on „when Pulse shut down our powers I could feel pain. As my powers are not only in not feeling but in being built the same way a human is I can take much more pain before letting it disable me. I'm not really sure if that's making sense but it will. Through our seal, we share the pain and different feelings of discomfort or any other positive physical sensation" Lauren blushed at that part, „Since my pain tolerance is much higher than yours, whenever I feel the pain you feel it the same way. To me, what happened three days ago seemed like a street fight, but to you…."

„But you got hit by a truck. Why didn't I feel that?" Lauren was trying to make sense from what John was saying but failing miserably.

„You did but in a way, I felt it. You rubbed your lower back as it was more of an annoyance. I had my powers"

Now both of them looking at each other, smiling and just enjoying each others company, they made a silent agreement to head back inside. It was getting dark; Lauren wasn't appreciating dark woods and John wanted her safe. Having doors of HQ in sight they put some feet distance between them. Lauren didn't mind as much as John did, not liking the idea of explaining the whole situation to her family.

„We were practicing", Lauren knew what he meant. He wasn't in a mood to explain everything to everyone just yet. Lauren wasn't sure if John knew Lorna knew but she didn't mind. Lorna was weird, yes, but she could use some good-hearted weird in her life.

Once Clarice left Lauren alone, without knowing what would happen she made her way towards the HQ. Drifting away in her thoughts she almost didn't hear him.

„What do you know?"

„About what?" Clarice had a hunch but wanted it to be wrong. She considered Lauren a friend and had zero intention in destroying that friendship.

„You know what. That whole John, Lauren mess." Marcos was so into finding out new information. Now that Lorna knew something, he had to know something else, something newer. It was a sort of competition between them.

„What Lauren and John mess? I really have no idea what you are talking about." Clarice indeed had no idea what Marcos was talking about. Yes, it seemed like Lauren wanted to tell her something but she wasn't in the mood and Lauren didn't seem to mind at the moment.

„Them. Being. Sealmates." Marcos was dividing every word with a full stop like she was stupid. One would tell she was because the look on her face was priceless.

„What?! I swear I had no idea. When did they find out? What do you know about it?" although never being one of those that found entertainment in stories of other people lives, curiosity was washing over her.

„I don't know much, just that Lauren is against it and she is afraid, something from her past. He is giving everything he has just to swoop her over."

„She told me to leave her in the woods, said she needed some time to think", both Clarice and Marcos knew who else liked finding things or one specific person in the woods.

„And he said he will go check out the perimeter." Looking at each other knowingly they made a deal to share every single information and that Marcos will have a talk with John and Clarice with Lauren.

Of course, Clarice didn't even think about telling Marcos everything, that stuff with Lauren, her ex-boyfriend and all mess surrounding it; she will not tell him that, but certain things concerning certain person she is willing to share. Knowing very well what Lauren went through in her past relationship she decided to herself that a girl needed a boyfriend that would treat her, respect her and do and be everything she asked him to be. Yes, she agreed John was a tough guy on the outside but she had a feeling that softness and caring he showed towards troubled mutants will be nothing compared to what he had in stock for Lauren. Not even thinking about her own mate, she took as her personal mission to get them together and to overcome her fear of relationships and things that go with it with her.

Marcos, on the other hand, wasn't pleased when he found out nothing. maybe Lorna would win in the end. Not that he minded, he liked seeing her excited for something.

Once inside HQ Lauren and John went their separate ways. Looking forward tonight's nightmare Lauren got herself ready for bed. It was summer so the Sun was setting pretty late. Seeing her mother for the first time that day she had an urge to explain everything to her but it had to wait. In the end, Laurens explanation consisted of being able to sleep because dad was back; going into the woods to practice and spend some time with Clarice. What Lauren wasn't counting on was her mother asking where she was whole time Clarice was in HQ and Lauren wasn't. After debating with herself she decided to tell her mother half-truth; she stayed in to think and be alone, John came along so they talked and practiced for a little while.

Making sure her mother bought that lame story, Lauren brushed her teeth, put on her pajamas and went to bed. Waking up from a nightmare, this time in normal speed, she hurried downstairs. Finding her mug on the counter, great-smelling tea steaming from it and folded note next to it. This time not ignoring it or throwing it away she read it.

„ _Actually this is my mug :) Have a good sleep"_

 **A/N - Hey guys :)** **As promised... Again I own nothing**


	5. CH 5 - Monopoly of Metaphors

It was fixed. Her sleep was getting back to normal and both of them were more than pleased by that turn of events. Still not talking about their seal, Lauren and John were both acting like there wasn't a giant elephant in the room. They both knew of Marcos and Lorna's insight but Lauren, in her mind, was still owning an explanation to Blink. Seeing each other every day, Lauren had a feeling she was lying to her best friend and it was troubling her. This feeling of not lying to Clarice was very similar to those feelings Lauren was putting up with for three years before she had to tell her parents.

Both Reed and Caitlin were more than ok with Andy and Lauren being mutants. Not only protecting their children but staying and being active in their small society. Unfortunately, Caitlin had more and more work to do, Sentinel Services becoming even more cruel, parallel to that Reed proved himself valuable in another field. Many years of his service as an attorney sending away mutants to different relocation and punishment centers gave him information. There was a possibility that his info was old dated and not worth much now but something was better than nothing. he wasn't surprised when different mutants attacked him after coming in. If not for Caitlin, John and Lorna he would get more than just beaten up. Most of the mutant heard his name before, it was his name they heard on those moments some family member, friend or a mate would get caught. After much conviction they let him pass with only a few new bruises but the info he gave in, proving right almost every time earned him some credibility.

Lauren was happy, her family, although in a very different place wasn't missing any members. Being so afraid of her father, rejection, and manipulation she was glad to see he was helping and giving everything he had to keep all of them safe. On the other hand, her relationship with John was growing. They still hadn't talked about the seal, their childhoods and discovery of powers being only subjects whenever John had the time to talk between missions, paperwork and talk with other troubled mutants. He was making time for her but after agreeing they wouldn't share any news just yet, most of their talks taking place in the woods or on the roof. After explaining how she felt free and safe there, air being all around her, John let her on the roof two times that week after their first real talk. Their first talk wasn't much but it was a start. John wasn't a type of person that would pressure Lauren into anything but he was lacking in physical contact. He didn't want much, just to hold her hand. Lauren made no intention of touching him, her birthmark still burning her, never vocalizing it but he knew she was afraid of the pain.

Considering talk they should have soon, Lauren made her way towards Clarice. Today meeting behind HQ building Lauren wanted to try manipulating water from the river from a distance. After trying, trying and trying again, failing every single time Clarice made a proposition to move towards the lake. Dismissing her proposition, Lauren went to sit on a block of concrete just lying there. Thinking about a significant other that could move it with no trouble she started.

„I should've told you. I mean, you're my best friend and it wouldn't be nice to make you share everything with me and not the other way around." Making a pause in her rambling and taking some fresh air she continued „John and I… Well… I don't know how to say this… were sealmates" and then finished off by showing her the birthmark. Just lighter than her skin, roundish in shape and just above waistline on her left side. Clarice was the first person she showed it to, after discovering it was her seal. That with a few other things being a reason she made her mother buy her a one-piece swimsuit.

„It would be ok if I apologized because I kind of knew. Marcos told me."

„I guess you shared all info you had…" leaving that sentence unfinished and hoping to hear a negative answer, Lauren gave herself a chance to prepare for the worst possible answer.

„Not everything." Blink knew Lauren was referring to all that mess with her ex so she told her the truth. Same thing she told herself the first time she made a pact with Marcos.

As silent „thank you" escaped her lips, Lauren felt relieved that her best friend was really her best friend. „I'm sorry but I had to ask. I'm not sure I will tell John about it."

„You have to. It is something that will eventually become a problem in your relationship."

„How do I talk to him about it? It will be hard enough with me just sitting there and listening while he had a whole lecture on a subject that I know five things on. The fifth thing being able to transmit physical sensations through the bond and Joh told me that like three days ago. I just feel like a five-year-old child that needs to learn how to write. Everyone else is good at it and I'm afraid I will never be like that. I don't know if I want this whole situation to become real."

„You want it. I can see how much you changed this past couple of weeks. You finally got some sleep and it affected you. Goddamn it Lauren, he is the best thing or person that will ever happen to you. I hope you realize it. I have to live waiting for my mate to show up. It could take years and yours is here. Right in front of you. Make a move, take that step."

Lauren was thinking, she did a lot of that lately; Clarice was right. They have to talk, one way or another, her birthmark is burning and she needs to fix it. Cremes, gels, ice packs, nothing helps. She had a feeling touching him would help but simultaneously she was afraid it could make the pain and burning worse.

„I know I have to talk to him but…. I just don't know…. Aghh… This is making me feel uncomfortable and weird and I don't know…"

„Talk to me now. Come on."

„So, I figured it out about a year and something ago. I stumbled on the subject online but I haven't found out anything I couldn't conclude by myself. I proceeded to keep my secret, my birthmark and everything about it. When I started with, you know, I started wearing high-waisted bottoms, always longer shirts, I made my mother buy me a one-piece swimsuit. With that, my birthmark stopped being a problem so I wasn't worrying much. It was all nice and innocent and I let myself forget about it. Next thing I know; Andy destroying school dance, my family running away, John touching me when we escaped through your portal. My birthmark has been burning since and it's not getting better. I tried everything and I don't know how to fix it. Don't get me wrong, it's not something that is stopping me from doing everyday stuff but its always there, more of an annoyance."

Clarice was sitting there and listening to every word. She understood Lauren was scared, alone in this and in desperate need of help. Left wondering because there were no books, articles or something useful on the topic. It can be so frustrating; knowing something that considers you but not knowing enough. Reaching that one piece of information only for it o slip away. Every mutant felt the same way at the beginning of their journey.

„You know the rest. Its kind of story for itself. What scares me the most is that I know practically nothing about it. He is the one that's supposed to do all the talking. In my school, I was always that nerd kid, had all the answers for a new lesson, doing my homework and especially research but I have no sources in this. It's like playing a game, but you don't know the rules."

„That's what makes it interesting. When I think of a word relationship in a romantic way, Monopoly is the first thing coming into my mind. There are some rules, but in the end, each game is different and unique. Some are cut short while others last a lifetime. Yes, sometimes the game is hard but you always end up having fun while playing it."

„Damn those metaphors… Thank you. It's all nice and easy to explain until the situation in which you have to do it. I can talk all I want on speaking to him but all my plans and smart words go to trash in the end."

„So do the rules."

Lauren found a great release of stress when talking to Clarice. Just a couple of years older than her and easy to talk to. Easy meaning she is straightforward, honest and doesn't stand up with peoples bullshit.

After dismissing their talk once more; Lauren went on trying to create shields with the water once again. This time really concentrating on the water she felt it. Water droplets surrounding her, air getting humid and steamy, just before success Clarice sneezed. Just like that everything vanished.

„Maybe I should just leave" upon seeing Laurens face, Clarice knew she was in trouble. Lauren was good-hearted but she could be a pain in the ass when she was trying something new. For example, when she was taking piano lessons and was practicing a new tune she needed absolute silence. She was good at her piano, still remembering everything she learned and half of that she was linking on peace she demanded. Clarice didn't know about that but she decided to leave on her own.

Once Clarice was gone Lauren got back to her practicing. Concentrating and failing then failing again she kept up with it. Somewhere she read „When life knocks you down, slowly get back up and very politely say; You hit like a bitch." Since then she was living her life in that motto, she was going to make this water listen to her, one way or another. Trying again she could feel it again. Water droplets, humidity, steaminess and then she could feel a semisolid surface in front of her. Unable to see it but she knew it was there. Suddenly she wished to manipulate me. She thought it would be impossible since she just began practicing with water but the surprise hit her like a truck. Water was much easier to manipulate with. The air was easy to summon and dence together but harder to manipulate. Water, after getting it under control was more fluid and had better ability to adapt to pressure. That information will be useful if she ever found herself in battle; air for defense and water for attacks.

Playing some more with water, Lauren herd a clap behind her back.

„You said you could manipulate other elements but I wasn't aware how far you've come with it."

„Yes, I told you I can teach you. Do you want a bit of practice?"

„No, actually I came to talk to you. Mom said she was worried for you-„

„I already spoke to her. If that's why you're here, please go back and tell her taken care of."

„If you let me finish. Then she noticed you were getting much better and asked me to find out why is it happening so suddenly. I think she just wants to find out what happened between you and that John guy." Andy wasn't happy when his mother gave him that task, he had no intention of messing with Laurens business but she was in her do-as-I-say-and-ask-no-questions mode so he went out to find her.

„Nothing happened. Tell her she has nothing to worry about and if something is up I will tell her." Lauren was right, nothing happened, not even an innocent hand-holding but she had a feeling she was lying to her brother once more. Again, it was mutant related so she should be able to understand his anger an disappointment.

„Look, nothing happened, and even if it did, I wouldn't tell you. Besides, the guy is like 10 years older than me" hoping the way she looked at him and was standing was intimidating, she tried to end this conversation.

„I know that talking to me about anything is the last thing you would do, but mom made me. personally, I couldn't care less about your relationships, friendships, and other personal stuff", with that he turned away and left so she could have some privacy.

Lauren was hurt when she heard him say that he was her brother, he should be a pain in the ass but he should care. He should be curious about her boyfriends at least, make sure they are good enough for her. Leaving herself in a state of regret, she decided it was time to shut out her brain. She just couldn't bear these thoughts of not being good enough, being an awful sister and stuff like that. Once again it was building up around her and she was determined to stop it before it reaches its peak.

Already getting dark outside she left towards the woods. She needed to scream her lung out and found a way to do it. In one of her sessions with Clarice, she noticed sounds from outside could be muted out. She tried it another way around, screaming and yelling and being as loud her lungs and throat let her, Clarice never hearing a thing. What was interesting is that that form of shield was her instinctive shield, one Lauren would raise when something falling to the ground freaked her out. That type of shield was self-sustaining and it didn't require much concentration. She could relax and cry her problems out, scream them and swear them and yell at them and no one would ever know so she went to do just that.

Reaching a hollow among some rocks, she got in there, put her shield up and started crying, almost no sound in the beginning but as her crying got louder, so did her wish to yell, scream and throw stuff. Everything was making her feel useless and bad. Demons she had coming to the surface and taking over once more. For the sweet end, a panic attack settled in. After making herself calm down, just a bit so she could pay attention to her ghosted look and try to make it work. After realizing she would fail horribly in that she decided on an easier but harder way out. If no one or someone insignificant caught her it would be just fine but if she got caught by John or her family or even Clarice, some explaining will take place. Lauren, as well as her voice, weren't up for it.

This wasn't a first time she lost her voice because of crying, yelling and screaming. Sometime she would just feel like throwing stuff around would help her shake off all that anger but she wouldn't let herself destroy like that so she opted for this. Later playing it off as a medical problem, Lauren would leave unexplained that it wasn't concerning her physical health.

Lying down in her bed, a feeling of owning something to John came rushing over her. Knowing that, if she talked to him tomorrow she would talk also, Lauren decided to let him know that she needed some space and time. Wishing he understood and her voice recovering she reached their mug and put something in it.

„I'm not dying for romantics but I think it's adorable you leave him notes. Trying so hard not to let others know." It was incredibly creepy to jump around and see grinning Lorna so Lauren just said her goodnights and left.

Lorna's nose couldn't keep out and she had to know more than Marcos so without any shame she reached for the paper and opened it

„I need space and time. Meet me in the woods, Friday."

A/N - Hey guys here is another one

Thank you for the reviews, it means a lot :)

Next chapter is up in a week :)


	6. CH 6 - Sweet hug

It was Sunday morning when he got the message. She needed time and space and they would talk on Friday. John was ok with it; he knew if he wanted anything to develop between them it will need to be in her time and her conditions. That week was the worst they had since their arrival, or it seemed to him. Still owning a green light to Marcos and his talk with Lauren they had to discuss some things first if Marcos goes on his own explaining and experience it will be a shock and nothing will happen.

Waiting a whole week for that Friday it seemed Lauren was nowhere around. Yes, she was around HQ, woods, he could hear her talking and even singing sometimes but as much he wanted to listen to her voice all the time he stayed away. Thinking about her privacy and the fact that, if she wanted to tell him something she would. To John, it was a hellish week, only one mission but his mind was so consumed by a certain person. The trouble with that note was no explanation. She didn't leave him the reason for her silence and lack of contact.

Both of them spent more weeks not talking to each other than talking with each other but this was more painful. Once having a taste of such an accepting and positive interaction they couldn't get enough. In a week of talking they felt a stronger connection for one another than ever before with any other person. Sealmates were a special thing for mutants. Even if nothing happened and pain, suffering, and emptiness took place, one's mate will always be there for the other; the only person to understand that pain because they are identical.

For Lauren this week was hard. She wanted to reach him, hug him, talk to him and just be next to him, not necessarily doing anything. Unable to talk she made sure to get her voice back by Friday. Humming always helped her. Lowkey singing and making sounds, along with some hot milk mixed with sugar and honey made a great difference. She could hear a difference because she knew it was there, John would be able to hear a difference thanks to his powers but she would be able to sell it off as a sore throat. Her week was made of always keeping one eye and ear on him, avoiding him at all cost. Lauren thought her voice would give her up after seeing him so she patiently waited for Friday. Never being a person of big weekend plans, being this excited for simple Friday made her feel weird. Not necessarily in a good or bad way, just weird, it was like a new sensation.

Ever so slowly… day by day… Friday came

Being in woods since midday she waited, waited and wondered if she made him angry or upset in a way that would make him come. Missing her talks with Clarice about everything she wondered if she would be angry for not sharing the plan with her. Never giving him exact time and still waiting she thought about a week that passed and was happy with giving herself that amount of time. A day or two less she wouldn't recover her voice and day or two more could end up with her chickening out.

She didn't have to wait long, just under two hours but for him, she would wait a lifetime. Happier than ever when she saw him, under such pressure and feeling of lying to the most important person in her life she started crying. Witnessing it John wasn't sure what to do, just wanting to hug her but not being sure if he was supposed and allowed to do that. Carefully not to startle her even more, John made his way towards her. Standing so close that he was nearly touching her he wished to ask something but he felt a strong rush of mixed emotions not even being aware she wrapped herself around him.

After the initial shock passed John hugger her back. Closing his eyes and burying his nose in her hair. He held her like she was a porcelain doll; strong enough not to let her drop and to give her comfort but gentle enough not to break her. Lauren on the other hand, had her arms around his middle, just over his scar. Her head on his chest, holding onto him like he was the last thing keeping her alive. Both Lauren and John were standing there, holding onto the other for dear life and wishing they never had to let go.

Naturally, they let go of one another. Lauren stopped crying somewhere along the way so she was all flushed and blushed like mad. Looking up at him she just mouthed an apology. John, on the other hand, took the liberty to lead them towards the near tree trunk and sat them down. Already showing his leading abilities and everything she will depend on in her weak and troubled times he felt proud. Pride John was feeling wasn't of himself but he was proud of her. Keeping him at a distance and then displaying such strong emotion was something that required control and a cool head, something he found himself needing at times.

„Now, what are you sorry about?" Asking her at loud, he was silently praying she wasn't breaking up

„All this time, since I discovered my seal since I saw you, I was acting like a stupid self-centered bitch. I never thought about you feeling the same things. Not being so confused because you know more than me, but you are in the same mess as me. It's should be us against this mess. I'm sorry for leaving you alone against the mess and having me as a trouble." She started by looking at him, but as shame was rushing over her, she finished looking at the woods ground.

„Please don't ever let me hear you say that you're a problem… to me or anyone else. If you have to insist on being a problem then you are a problem I will gladly take on my shoulders. And don't apologize for acting the way you did. When I was first injured and had a flash of you I was angry, confused, hurt but all that because I was curious. I was curious about the seal, you, meeting you and I had no answers and that pissed me off. For you, it would probably be easier if you could talk to someone who has the knowledge and isn't me, but we are stuck here. This week off, well it wasn't easy but I understand that you need time… Heres the deal; whenever you need time to think, process things you learn or you just need time for yourself just tell me and I will back off. Does that sound good?"

Without a word, Lauren just nodded. She liked this side of him, making deals and negotiating to get at least a semi-solution for starters.

„What's the matter? You are not a type to cry her eyes and heart out unless its something big, scary or you did something really wrong… let me hear it."

„I always feel guilty, like nothing I do is good enough. It's a medical thing but not a physical thing. My nightmares... it wasn't the first time it happened when I first found out I'm a mutant, after quite a bad break-up with my ex, basically, whenever my emotions would get out of hand. There were some other things troubling me, but that's beside the point."… slightly shaking she carried on changing the subject," subject of my mental health now taken care of I actually called you here so… umm… I want to know more.. of our seal."

John was taken aback by her last stuttering sentence, the _our_ word shocked him. He came here being sure she would leave him, tell him nothing was going to happen between them and here she was; after an emotional rollercoaster she was sitting next to him and telling him she wanted to know more. Lauren had a feeling she could feel happiness he was radiating and spreading. If they had an empath in HQ, it would surely be overwhelmed.

„Where do you want me to start?"

„I usually find beginning a good place to start of so… But before you start talking I want to know; Is there some kind of mutant god that puts us together or it just happens and how are pairs determined? That's the first thing I really want to know."

Laughing at her question he started explaining „There is no god, Cupids arrows or something like that. You know how mutants have changed DNA and a gene is required…Its basically the same principle, somewhere in the DNA there is a birthmark or in my case, skins inability to heal properly, in just one moment on that one spot. I don't know how that gets into the DNA, it was never researched but it gets two mutants together. All my years, and I have never seen a bad match."

„All my years… How old are you exactly? Not wanting to rush things or anything but my parents are protective in, to say the least." Taking things on a comical level made the atmosphere a bit lighter.

„I'm 27. 28 in March." Nodding her approval Lauren gestured John to continue.

„So, as you probably know this happens to every mutant. You and I, Marcos and Lorna, your brother and Clarice will find their someone. Once the seal is taken for, or if you wish both mutants agree to take on that journey it is for life. There is no breakup, no wishing for someone else or walking away, don't get me wrong it's not always amazing. Take Marcos and Lorna for example, they would rather not talk and just fight for three days than to let other one be right. I think this whole sealmates situation is good, quality, life lasting bond but in the end just a relationship." Lauren was silently listening, she knew this would become a monologue at one point.

„Mark both of us have is more than a physical thing; if anyone saw it it would be just a scar and birthmark but its so much more than a physical thing. Its literal reason two are together so it allows them to share emotions and physical sensations" „

Like pain or lighter annoyance as you would say." Lauren was trying to turn this situation comical but failing it meant him to mention the physical again.

„Pain and other kinds of physical sensations; both bad and… good." John felt invasive mentioning it, he knew Lauren was barely ready o talk about it let alone know or do anything else. On the other hand, they were having this conversation now so it had to be done but he would leave it for the end.

„Anyhow, one wearing a scar is something like a rock in the relationship, someone whose range of emotions is not exactly smaller but more controlled. Birthmark bearer is not as calm and often need help and support. Now, it has nothing to do with sex, in Lorna and Marcos relationship it the other way around, Marcos has a birthmark and Lorna has a scar." That made Lauren calm down it because it was starting to sound like she was needy and unreliable and couldn't keep her emotions at bay. She could do and be all the things, just sometimes she needed help. „If you want, you can talk with Marcos, he will probably be more useful for giving you your side and perspective. I'll just explain everything to him first."

„You don't have to, I think you should know that Lorna and he both know. The only person I talked to about this is Clarice and she wouldn't tell a living soul so…"

„Of course Lorna knows if he knows… Those two would kill each other for pieces of information on some juicy story in HQ. One time they were betting on Sage, if her mate is male or female, they had to wait for almost two years before Lorna won, telling something about female intuition." The memory of that made Lauren see and hear him laugh at something with such honesty and remembrance. Only laugh like that someone hears is when a grandparent tells them of their parent mischief. To Lauren, it felt like John was missing those time, easier times. In herself, she decided that she would make these times, their and best times for both of them.

„Okay, I still have a few questions. What happens if mutant doesn't act on that bond or if one dies? Sorry, it's a morbid topic I just want to know?"

Remembering promise he gave Sonya about not letting Luren happen the same thing, he sighed before continuing „Well if nothing happens between mutants who are near each other, like you and I, they become so stranged apart and their emotions start losing their meaning. They can't feel sadness, happiness, excitement, nothing. Sage is like that, all her rough outside and lack of emotion when talking to someone came from her mate not accepting their seal. I knew her before and I can tell you, you would love her. She was witty, fast on responses, incredibly intelligent but she changed. One of the reasons I want this between us to succeed is not because I would become like her, but because you would and I don't think it would look good on you." Making quite a pause looking at Laurens curious face he continued. „Sonya, that day you found us hugging was because I made her a promise and it meant a lot to her. Her mate died in one detention center. She can feel but only emotions she can feel are sadness, regret and the constant pain of loss."

„Sorry to ask you and you don't have to answer but, what was the promise?"

„Since she can control people emotions she has extremely high emotional intelligence and can _see_ emotions on people. She figured you out on me so she made me promise one thing that would make me leave this place and fight. Never to let the same thing that happened to her happen to you. If staying here and protecting everyone meant I would die and you left like her… Well, she knew I would never let it happen."

Lauren couldn't believe her ears hat she just heard. The way and amount of care he said it with was unbelievable. On the outside such a strong man with such powerful emotions on the inside.

„How is this whole situation sealed? Does something else need to happen and when will my birthmark stop burning completely?"

„Hmm, all these questions could maybe be left for later. It has been a lot of information today." John stood up to end the topic before it opens.

„John…" leaving that sentence unfinished she made him sit down again.

„I really don't think its right time. I should give you time to process it and be 100% ok with everything before we continue. My mom raised a gentleman and I wouldn't put like to put pressure on my lady."

„I'm not buying this incredibly stupid tries for you to get out of this talk. I said I wanted to know everything you know so here I am, all ears. Whatever it is, I might get a bit weirded out but I will be able to handle it." She was now holding his hand, to show him she could take whatever he threw at her.

„Sex."

Word was hanging in the thin air. Neither of them saying a word. They both knew how it worked and they weren't planning on discussing it further. Not even looking at each other. Lauren was weirded out but was the first one to gain her composure and to talk and stand up.

„Well… I was planning to take you up for that at one point. Not now, but somewhere down the road… if you'll take me that is… I have to agree that bitchiness wouldn't look good on me."

Unable not to stare at her, John was thinking about what she just said.

„Did you just…?"

„Yes, I would like to create a relationship from this chance we were given."

Standing up to reach her and pulling her to him all he could muster was a simple;

„Thank you."

 **A/N - the Sixth chapter is up! This is probably my favorite one :)**

 **I want to thank 3 guests and one user that reviewed my story... Thank you and it means a lot 3**

 **See you guys next week :)**


	7. AN - Apology

Hey guys!

I'm so sorry I haven't been updating lately, but here is what happened.

First weekend I skipped I lost my internet connection due to some unpaid bills. I planned on posting two chapters in one day next weekend due to this but right as I wanted to post my windows crashed.  
I just got my laptop back and I was super disappointed when I figured out I lost everything.  
This is not just my fanfiction work, but everything that wasn't backed up in the last two months including photos, memories and school work.

I will try to post CH 7 this weekend, but I have to figure out again how I want things to develop further. CH 7 was one of the hardest to write and I don't want to do a poor job.

I understand your disappointment, anger and all negative emotions now occurring because I hate when this happens in one of the fanfictions I'm reading. This is not something I planned or wanted and I couldn't control it. Sometimes things just happen.

Once again I'm so sorry and I know an apology won't fix this but I will try to make up to you guys.

Your humble and ever grateful author,  
Lucy


	8. CH 7 - Absent mind will do

Lauren couldn't sleep at all that night. Her insomnia wasn't triggered by nightmares or fears but excitement. It took a lot of tossing and turning to get her out of bed and to put her in search for someone.

Caitlin was one of her favorite people, not just because it was her mom but Caitlin had a real heart of a nurse. Undying empathy, calmness, and always a tiny spark of hope and positivity. Sometimes that positivity would annoy Lauren to no end but she was glad her mother had it. Now that Laurens dad was back, she noticed how much easier it got for her mom. The pressure of only an idea of being a single mom to 2 mutant teens in this messy situation was putting pressure on her and Lauren could clearly see it. Knowing that it was still too early for her mother to go to bed she went to the supply cabinet. 11 P.M. was the time her mother was counting and rearranging everything there.

"What brings you here? Can't sleep again?"

"Yes, but not in a regular way. I'm excited about something and I'm not sure if its the right time to tell you."

"You know that you can wait... Ill wait...Unless you're pregnant, in that case, I want to know NOW."

"Stop! Not pregnant nor trying to be! I think I like someone and I mean really like someone." Lauren knew what was coming. Her mother was like one of her high-school friends when it came to relationships and gossip.

"Uuuuuu... Do I know that person? Does he live here? Or she? I will be okay if it was a she."

"Thank you for being cool with the 21st century and equality of love but it's he... I know that you will be okay after initial shock but I'm scared of dads reaction. I mean, we just got him back. I just got him back after thinking never seeing him again was the only option. I don't want to throw a destruction bomb on our little family."

"Clearly you are not ready to talk about it. Why don't you wait a bit more? Tell me first and if its something you don't think I can't handle all at once make some stages and baby steps with your dad and brother."

"You know I love you, right?"

"Why?" Caitlin loved fishing compliments from her daughter. Not for the sake of compliments but she could see what Lauren values in life. Kind of like a test. She was always pleased.

"You are calm and you always have the answer or at least half of the solution. That's something I can work with. Thank you for boring me to sleep. Goodnight mum." giving her mum kiss on a cheek Lauren went to her bed.

"Love you too sweetie," Caitlin said quietly before turning back to her work.

John heard everything and that was one of the moments he was thankful he was indestructible. Laurens dad seemed like a nice and reasonable guy but John had a feeling that didn't appreciate random older guys running around his daughter.

John wasn't eavesdropping on purpose, so to say. John had an overprotective side and it was driving people around him nuts sometimes. Even as a kid he had a strong need to keep everybody safe and if he went with a group of people somewhere he would always do little headcounts.

That was with strangers and this was Lauren, his Lauren. Of course, he wanted to keep her safe. He knew she wouldn't appreciate being tied to him 24/7 so he gave her space. Feeling she needed more space to grow as a person. The pride he felt when Clarice told him how much Lauren helped her was coming back. Not only she could become a powerful mutant with amazing powers but she could become a great person. Kind, polite, soft-spoken and empathic she could easily slip back to the world with no mutants if need be. For the mutant world, she had some characteristics the Underground sometimes lacked. Not saying no one was smart or polite but she had sophistication, elegance, stance, and manners well paired with wit, powers, and ability to seem scary when she wanted to. If mutants could find a perfect person to represent them, John was sure she would be the one.

John could see bits of both her parents in her. Calmness, empathy and always a tiny bit of hope was in her, even when she couldn't see it. That and the ability to be scary and to make people do as she says came from her mother. She was independent because her mother thought her how to do so and because she got it from her dad. John didn't have a lot of opportunities to talk to Reed aside from missions but he had a feeling stubbornness came from him. Reed was indeed one of the best lawyers, the number of mutants he put in jail proves that. Those were the thoughts he went to before falling asleep.

Next morning in the kitchen Lauren was making tea and some coffee. Deciding her mother was helpful and plain amazing last night she was thinking about surprising her with breakfast in bed. She had some toast, coffee and little packaging of strawberry jam, her mothers favorite.

"Is that for me?"

"No... It for my mum actually. She was helpful last night." Lauren turned her back toward the counter so she could look up at John

"So you told her about us?" he was now curious, it didn't seem like Caitlin knew already.

"No, I'm sure not how to open that subject. It not like I can just say: Hey, John and I are together because it was meant to be!... I can't seem to find a good opportunity." She huffed that last part while turning back to arranging things on the plate before her.

Suddenly he slipped his hands around her waist and rested his chin on the top of her head. "You will do amazing, just like with everything that you do." with that he kissed the top of her head, where her french braid was still present from the previous night and sat at the table.

And then she heard the "Good morning Caitlin."

"Shit!"

"Hey! You may not be under my roof but I still don't approve that kind of talk."

"Sorry, mom. You just scared me a bit." A bit was an understatement; in a matter of seconds, her brain started freaking out about whether she knows or not. "Here. I made you your favorite, although I was hoping for it to be a breakfast in bed."

"Awww, thank you, sweetie." Crossing the room to get to her daughter, Caitlin looked over at John who was staring at Lauren. Something about the way he stared at her was standing out. It was almost like admiration and gratitude. She just couldn't put her finger on it.

"Today is supposed to be an easy day. I will leave you two alone to have some quality time before everyone else gets up." John mouthed _the woods_ to Luren while Caitlin was focused on spreading her jam equally on the toats. With that, he left.

"I know you are an early riser, but this is too early even for you. You couldn't sleep well, again?"

"No, I just woke up and I didn't have a need to go back to sleep again so I decided to make you a breakfast. To thank you for last night. I need some more time. It will hit you like a brick wall so I have to think about the least harmful way to do it.

Lauren got a bit absent towards the end of a sentence. Caitlin recognized it as a clue she will get up and leave without saying a word. Just as she thought, Lauren got up and left, not a word left her mouth in a process. Caitlin knew she will come back in a few hours or days with a brilliant idea or a plan or some news. Even as a child, Lauren had her moments like this. To everyone else, she would get super distracted and she would seem absent, but her mind worked the best exactly in those moments. Her parents didn't recognize it as something positive in the beginning so she was sent to a child psychologist. Lauren was 5 or 6 at the time, and to her, that lady seemed quite noisy had to answer a lot of questions. It took a lot of energy and time to go home empty-handed.

"Your daughter is just going through a phase. Its normal for kids their age to sometimes seem out of things" Those words are still ringing inside Laurens' head. There was nothing normal about her. She was a teenage mutant, thankfully not a turtle. A complicated relationship was going on between John and herself. She wanted something to happen, she said it to him herself, but she was scared. Not that he would hurt her, man would throw himself under a bus for her. She was scared for him. What if, in her twisted idea of keeping him safe, she pushed him away and hurt him more than she ever could by keeping him close? Reaching her bed, she climbed and sat cross-legged on the covers, hugging a pillow she hummed her favorite thinking tune and got to work.

 **A/N - Hey guys! I'm alive and not so well.**

 **Turns out my laptop wasn't in top shape. It wasn't a problem with my windows only, my motherboard died. (Bear with my terrible techy English :P)**

 **I'm not posting from my laptop and this CH7 is definitely not what I planned. I lost the whole concept while stressing about this whole situation plus school stuff.**

 **I know this chapter is not very long I just wanted you all to know that the story continues.**

 **Next chapter soon :) Stay tuned 3**


	9. AN - This is maybe an end

Hello people :)

If there is still someone who is waiting for a new chapter I should really apologize. I was absent for 6 months and it is completely my fault. I got out of track and habit of writing, that combined with my writer's block got me here apologizing once more for being away.

Additional to that, I was in my final year, I had to write and defend a paper in front of the commission, take an intervention test in front of the commission, and I just took my "matura" exams, it would be an equivalent of SATs in the USA. The whole process was extremely stressful and I don't want to use it as an apology, just as an explanation. All that stress combined with my mental state that more often than not consists of anxious and depressed stages doesn't do well on side projects.

This story...

It was my first story, my first fanfiction, first thing I decided to share with the world. A lot of ideas are storming through my head every day, not just about this fandom but many more, and even some original but somehow... when I write them down on a piece of paper or type them on my computer, they lose all their shine and value.

I don't know if I will continue this story, there are no chapters planned for the near future.

In my opinion, this story is done, very badly and without any justice but it is done unless this summer brings something good.

I took as a task to write a chapter every day, not for this story, but I decided that I will not make a mistake of writing while posting up, so when I finish this story it will be posted, I don't know when will that be.

Thank you for all the support you have given me, it really meant a lot, I can just promise I will try to be better in the future

Your humble, terribly behaved author ;)


End file.
